2006
Vuonna 2006 tuli kauppoihin neljä uutta sarjaa. Sarjat ovat: Exo-Force, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Paavo Pesusieni ja Batman. LEGO Mindstorms julkaisi uuden sarjan Mindstorms NXT. LEGO Sports palasi takaisin vuonna 2006. Setit vuodelta 2006 *577 Vikings Chess Set *1752 LEGO Dominos *2598 Large Red Building Plate *2928 Airline Promotional Set *3191 Jubiläumseimer DUPLO - 50 Jahre LEGO GmbH *3191 Yellow Half-Tub *3298 Lift and Load Sumsy *3299 Scrambler & Dizzy at Bob's Workshop *3300 Harold the Helicopter *3301 Cargo-Loading Cranky *3568 Soccer Target Practice *3569 Grand Soccer Stadium *3570 Street Soccer *3825 The Krusty Krab *3826 Build-A-Bob *3827 Adventures in Bikini Bottom *3828 Air Temple *3829 Fire Nation Ship *4085 Duplo Bucket *4415 Auto Pod *4416 Robo Pod *4417 Aero Pod *4418 Dino Pod *4496 Fun with Building Tub - Reissue *4891 Highway Haulers *4892 Prehistoric Power *4893 Revvin' Riders *4894 Mythical Creatures *4895 Motion Power *4896 Roaring Roadsters *4903 Lion *4905 Giraffe *4947 Yellow and Black Racer *4948 Black and Red Racer *4949 Blue and Yellow Racer *4960 Giant Zoo *4961 Fun Zoo *4962 Baby Zoo *4963 Police Patrol *4964 Highway Help *4965 Police Action *4966 Doll's House *4967 Fire Helicopter *4968 Friendly Zoo *4969 Tractor Fun *4971 Zoo Vehicles *5352 DUPLO Tub *5470 My First QUATRO Figure Set *5475 Girls Fantasy Bucket *5477 LEGO Classic House Building *5480 DUPLO Town Building *5481 LEGO DUPLO Zoo *5482 Ultimate House Building Set *5483 Ready, Steady Build, and Race *5491 XXL 2000 *5492 Limited Edition Green Container *5493 Emergency Rescue Box *5965 Exosuit *5966 Glider *5967 Exosuit *6092 Jubiläumseimer - 50 Jahre LEGO GmbH *6092 LEGO Special Edition Creative Building Tub *6111 Street Chase *6112 LEGO World of Bricks *6205 V-Wing Fighter *6206 TIE Interceptor *6207 A-Wing Fighter *6208 B-Wing Fighter *6209 Slave I *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *6211 Imperial Star Destroyer *6212 X-wing Fighter *6638 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set *7020 Army of Vikings with Heavy Artillery Wagon *7021 Viking Double Catapult versus the Armoured Ofnir Dragon *7216 Brutaka *7217 *7237 Police Station (without Lighted Figure) *7261 Clone Turbo Tank *7335 Foundation Set - Blue Bucket *7336 Foundation Set - Red Bucket *7337 Foundation Set - Green Bucket *7338 Pleasant Zoo *7339 Friendly Animal Bus *7545 Pink & Pearls Jewels 'n' More *7546 Tropical Breeze Jewels 'n' More *7548 Fun Flamingo Frames 'n' More *7549 Totally Tropical Decor Set *7554 Pearly Pink Bracelet & Bands *7555 Glitter & Sparkle Beauty Set *7577 Winter Wonder Palace *7578 Ultimate Princesses *7579 Blossom Fairy *7601 Go-Kart *7602 Jeep *7603 Dump Truck *7604 Dinosaur *7605 Dinosaur *7606 Frog *7607 Butterfly *7608 Shark *7609 Helicopter *7610 Speedboat *7700 Stealth Hunter *7701 Grand Titan *7702 Thunder Fury *7703 Fire Vulture *7704 Sonic Phantom *7705 Gate Assault *7706 Mobile Defense Tank *7707 Striking Venom *7708 Uplink *7709 Sentai Fortress *7711 Sentry *7712 Supernova *7713 Bridge Walker and White Lightning *7716 *7717 *7718 *7719 *7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit *7780 The Batboat: Hunt for Killer Croc *7781 The Batmobile: Two-Face's Escape *7782 The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault *7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion *7784 The Batmobile Ultimate Collectors' Edition *7785 Arkham Asylum *7790 LEGO DUPLO Standard Starter Set *7792 LEGO DUPLO Deluxe Starter Set *7793 LEGO Standard Starter Set *7794 *7795 LEGO Deluxe Starter Set *7844 Airport Rescue Truck *7846 Dragon Tournament *7880 DUPLO Big Pirate Ship *7881 DUPLO Pirate Ship *7882 Shark Attack *7883 Treasure Hunt *7890 Ambulance *7891 Airport Firetruck *7892 Hospital *7893 Passenger Plane *7894 Airport *7895 Switch Tracks *7896 Straight & Curved Rails *7897 Passenger Train *7898 Cargo Train Deluxe *7899 Police Boat *7900 Heavy Loader *7901 Airplane Mechanic *7902 Doctor's Car *7903 Rescue Helicopter *7904 City Advent Calendar 2006 *7905 Building Crane *8281 Mini Tractor *8282 Quad Bike *8283 Telehandler *8284 Dune Buggy *8285 Tow Truck *8287 Motor Box *8288 Crawler Crane *8289 Fire Truck *8527 Mindstorms NXT *8528 Converter Cables for MINDSTORMS NXT *8529 Connector Cables for MINDSTORMS NXT *8624 Race for the Mask of Life *8625 Umbra *8626 Irnakk *8661 Carbon Star *8662 Blue Renegade *8663 Fat Trax *8664 Road Hero *8665 Highway Enforcer (Box) *8665 Highway Enforcer (Plastic Case) *8666 TunerX *8667 Action Wheelie *8668 Side Rider 55 *8669 Fire Spinner 360 *8670 Jump Master *8671 Ferrari 430 Spider 1:17 *8672 Ferrari Finish Line *8673 Ferrari F1 Fuel Stop *8674 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:8 *8675 Outdoor Challenger *8676 Sunset Cruiser *8681 Tuner Garage *8682 Nitro Intimidator *8701 King Jayko *8702 Lord Vladek *8703 Sir Kentis *8704 Sir Adric *8705 Dracus *8706 Karzon *8719 Zamor Spheres *8721 Velika *8722 Kazi *8723 Piruk *8724 Garan *8725 Balta *8726 Dalu *8727 Toa Jaller *8728 Toa Hahli *8729 Toa Nuparu *8730 Toa Hewkii *8731 Toa Kongu *8732 Toa Matoro *8733 Axonn *8734 Brutaka *8764 Vezon and Fenrakk *8813 Battle at the Pass *8821 Rogue Knight Battleship *8822 Gargoyle Bridge *8823 Mistlands Tower *8892 Piraka Outpost *8893 Lava Chamber Gate *8894 Piraka Stronghold *8900 Reidak *8901 Hakann *8902 Vezok *8903 Zaktan *8904 Avak *8905 Thok *9224 Community People Set *9247 community people *9648 Education Resource Set *9763 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2006 - Nanotechnology *9797 LEGO MINDSTORMS Education NXT Base Set *9798 NXT Rechargeable Battery *9841 NXT Intelligent Brick *9842 NXT Servo Motor *9843 NXT Touch Sensor *9844 NXT Light Sensor *9845 NXT Sound Sensor *9846 NXT Ultrasonic Sensor *9847 NXT Bluetooth Dongle *10106 LEGO Snowflake *10173 Holiday Train *10174 Ultimate Collector's AT-ST *10175 Vader's TIE Advanced *10176 King's Castle *10177 Boeing 787 Dreamliner *10204 Kardas *66151 Limited Edition Green Container + Bonus Pack *4260544 Wizard *4260546 Pirate *4260550 Panda *4294192 Key Chain Name Kit *4499572 Parcheesi *4499574 Tic Tac Toe Luokka:Vuodet Luokka:2006